


Toxic

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Brainwashing, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Lolicon, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: Set in an AU where Lillie foolishly ventures into Ultra Space alone. Lillie tries to convince her mother to come back home, but her mother has a different plan- to trap Lillie there for eternity.





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Lillie/Lusamine fic! The first half is in Lillie's POV, and the second half is in Lusamine's.

After a long, hard day of exploring Exeggutor Island and fighting Team Skull, Lillie and her girlfriend Moon rushed to the Altar of the Moone. There was no time to waste. Mr. Guzma and Lillie's mother got lost in Ultra Space after they lost to Moon and the others, and Lillie couldn't just leave them there.

Moon pulled out her flute. “Are you sure about this?”

Lillie nodded. “Of course. She's my mother after all.”

“You're right. Sorry.”

She shook her head. “Don't be.” She clutched her flute. “Let's do what we came to do.”

Moon nodded and played the flute with Lillie. When the melody was finished, Nebby turned into Lunala, the Legendary Pokemon.

“Rrrrrrgghhh!” Lunala cried.

Lillie's eyes widened. “N-nebby!”

Moon stepped forward and bowed. “Lunala, can you open the portal to Ultra Space? To the area where Lusamine and Guzma are?”

It did just that.

She smiled. “Thank you! Now, Lillie, you and me-”

“No.”

“What…?”

“No!” She gave her a cold look. “I said no!”

“But why?”

While Lillie was grateful for her girlfriend's guidance this whole time, she had to stop Mother on her own. This was her problem and no one else's; it wouldn't have been fair to drag Moon into it. She didn't deserve that. For now on, Lillie needed to stand on her own two feet.

Lillie placed a hand on Moon's shoulder. “Moon, I'm so happy you've been there for me… but I'm the only person that can do this. I need to do this alone.”

“But Lillie-”

“But nothing.” Lillie embraced her and let go. “I know you're concerned for me, but I need to confront Mother my way, and I need you to respect that.”

Moon sighed. “You’re right. I'm sorry. I don't like it, but I'll respect your decision.”

She smiled. “Thanks!” She planted her lips against hers.

“Your mother's dangerous, though.” Moon said. “And she has Guzma with her.”

She almost forgot about him. “It's fine. He wouldn't hurt me. Besides, I'll have Nebby with me.”

She smiled. “Oh, right! It slipped my mind.” She turned to Nebby. “Take care of her for me, OK?”

It cried.

Lillie laughed. “We should go now. I'll be back.” She gave her girlfriend a long, deep kiss.

Moon blushed. “Be safe. I, uh…” she looked down. “Love you…”

They've only been dating for two weeks, so it was kinda sudden, but Lillie's heart fluttered nonetheless.

“Awe, Moon!” She hugged her again. “You're so sweet!” She kissed her on the cheek.

“Be back soon, you hear?”

She grinned. “I will! Bye!” She hopped on Lunala's back and they flew to Ultra Space.

The pair landed in a sandy, dim grotto.

“There are gems all over the place…” Lillie said in awe. “It's prettier than I thought it'd be.”

She took careful steps forward, leaving Nebby behind. At the next corner, she saw Guzma; he was running and jumping around, and mumbling to himself. He and Mother have only been here for a few days- did the atmosphere around here make people crazy?

“Mr. Guzma?” Lillie called from a distance. “Are you OK?”

He turned to her and approached. “Hey, ain't you that Lusamine's chick’s daughter?”

She stepped back, scared. “Yes.”

He looked around. “Ain't that rough chick with ya?”

“Don't talk about her like that! And her name's Moon! M-O-O-N!!” She stomped.

His eyes widened. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, girlie! I don't need no spilling lesson from some snot nosed kid! Shit, with the way you were talking, I'd say she's your girlfriend!” He chuckled.

How was he able to guess that? “...”

“Whoa, wha?”

She looked down.

He held his stomach and laughed. “She's your girl? For real? Ssshhhiiitttt, I kinda had a funny feelin’ that you swung that way-”

“What do you mean, you big jerk?!” she clenched her fists.

“Hey, now, you ain't gotta get mad at me. I just call it how I see it. No offense, but you're kinda weird-”

“I AM offended!!” She kicked sand at him.

He coughed and rubbed his eyes. “Little girl, that wasn't necessary. Luckily for you, you're the least of my worries.”

“Who the heck are you to call me- wait, huh?”

“I said you're the least of my worries. I have no idea how I'm gettin’ outta here.”

“You mean you're stuck in here?”

“Nnnnnaaaahhhh…” he rolled his eyes. “This place gives me the fucking creeps, man. All these Nihilego or whatever the hell they're called everywhere…” he shuttered.

Mr. Guzma was horrified? Wow, if that was true, then it was probably foolish of Lillie to come here unaccompanied. No, she made the right decision. Unlike Mr. Guzma, she came prepared, knowing what dangers awaited her.

“You're scared?” She asked.

“Nah, stupid!” He raised his hands in frustration. “Hell yeah, I'm scared! I don't know where the hell I am!”

“Oh, calm down and act like an adult!”

“You better watch your mouth, little girl! These Ultra Freaks are no joke, man.”

“I know that.”

He looked over her shoulders. “You said that Mooner chick wasn't with you, right?”

“Her name is M-O-O-N!!” She stomped. “And no! I'm here by myself!”

“You ain't gotta be a drama queen. Damn… so, how 'bout that tan dude?”

“You mean Hau?”

“Yeah.”

She shook her head.

“Your bro?”

She shook her head.

“Then how about-”

“I'm here by myself!” She kicked sand around. “ALONE!”

His eyes widened. “You actually came here on your own? So you a big time Trainer now?”

She averted her eyes. “Well, no…”

His jaw dropped. “You didn't come here with Pokemon either?! Are you retarded?”

Urgh, she knew he'd say something insensitive like that! He might have said it in a rude way, but he had a good point about coming here without even a single Pokemon. She wasn't really thinking; she just wanted to be the only one able to save Mother and be a heroine. Maybe Mother would even accept her again!

“Don't be so mean!” She sobbed. “I just… I just wanted to save my mother…” she sniffed.

“Hey hey, don't be a cry baby!” He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

His shakes were making her wanna vomit. “Enough! I'm getting dizzy!”

He stopped. “Oh uh, my bad.”

She rubbed her forehead and wiped her tears.

“Anyway, um, about your old lady…”

She looked up at him. “Yes?”

“She's a crazy lady.” He crossed his arms. “I mean, the bitch is batshit insane. I, Guzma…” he pointed to his chest. “Ain't never been scared of nothin’. Shit, people have always been scared of yours truly. But that crazy bitch scared the living shit outta even ME!”

If Mother was terrifying even to Mr. Guzma, then she has gotten even worse than before. Perhaps all the Nihilego around here attacked her and injected more of their venom? That sounded plausible.

“How bad was she?”

“Real bad, man.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “As soon as we got here, she was rambling on about some crazy shit about being the mother of the Ultra Beasts and loving them forever and being 'one’ with them and all kinds of crazy ass shit like that.”

Lillie raised an eyebrow.

“It was just some crazy ass shit, man. Crazy ass shit. Just fucking crazy.”

Can't he say a sentence without the words 'shit’ and 'crazy’ in them, Lillie thought. “I think I get it… I guess.”

“The point I'm trying to make is-”

“She's crazy. I got it.”

“Right.”

“Um, thank you Mr. Guzma, but I have to go find my mother now.” She bowed. “Do you wanna come with me?”

“Bitch, you crazy! My ass is stayin’ right here!”

She shook her head. “Suit yourself, then. It was nice meeting you again and I'm glad you're safe-”

“Safe?! You call this safe?!”

She rolled her eyes and started to leave. “Bye, Mr. Guzma.”

“Hey!”

She stopped and turned around. “Yes?”

“...You better not die on me, you got that?” He pointed. “Or else I'll kick your ass.”

That must've been his way of showing that he cared. “Awe, thanks! I won't!” She blushed and smiled. “See you!” She waved and left.

Lillie kept walking and walking… walking. To what seemed to be nowhere. For the longest time, it seemed like she was going around in circles. She probably should've asked Mr. Guzma where he last saw Mother before she left him. That numbskull could've at least accompanied her! What kind of man would let a defenseless little girl walk around this kinda place alone?! No no no, this wasn't his fault- he was a victim in all this too. Besides, if she wanted a guide, Moon would've been a better choice; at least she was competent.

She finally found a dead end with a rock in the middle of the sand, and her eyes lit up. “Thank goodness! My feet are sore!” She rushed to the rock like her feet were just fine.

Before she could sit down, Mother appeared out of thin air.

Lillie stepped back. “M-mother!”

Mother sat down on the rock with her legs crossed, surrounded by Nihilego.

She took a step forward. “Mother!”

“Isn't this place just lovely?” Mother asked. “Isn't it just beautiful, gorgeous, and magnificent? I can stay here with my precious Nihilego forever!” She raised her arms.

She said nothing.

Mother noticed Lillie. “Oh, you.” She squinted her eyes. “Where did you get that outfit from? From the reject pile at a thrift store? Oh well, I guess fashion sense doesn't run in the family…”

Lillie wanted to hurl an insult right back at her, but she held her tongue. She didn't come all the way here just to engage in a screaming match with her mother; she needed to focus on the task at hand.

She shook her head. “I don't care about your approval, Mother. For now on, I'm doing things my way.”

“ Sure, you are.” She rolled her eyes.

It was just like her to brush off everything Lillie said. “Tch!”

She laughed.

She grumbled.

“So anyway, why are you here?” She brushed her hair to the side. “Say it and be gone.”

She knew she only had one chance to make her case, and she had to stick to the point. “I came here to rescue you, Mother. To take you home.”

“... Rescue? Rescue? RESCUE!!” She stood up and rushed towards Lillie; Lillie fell down and crawled away from her. “What the hell makes you think that I wanna be 'rescued’ by the likes of you?!” She kicked sand in her face.

Lillie coughed and covered her head in fear.

“Hmph.” She kicked her in the rib.

“Oww!” She yelled and sobbed.

“Oh, stop crying! I barely touched you!” She pressed her heel deep into her rib. “Where's Moon?”

She rolled away from her, tried to stand up, and dusted off her clothes. “She's not here. I came here alone.”

“What?”

“I said… I came here alone.” Lillie stood up tall.

“Haha… HAHAHAHAHA!”

Lillie backed up to the wall, shaking.

“You actually came here by yourself? Without even a Pokemon? Are you serious? Wow, Lillie, I always thought you were stupid before, but this…” she wore her trademark evil smile. “This is a special kind of stupid, even for you!” She cackled.

She gasped and tried to hang onto the walls, like that would help her somehow. Although she had her plan in her head- travel to Ultra Space, find Mother, bring her home, and become a normal family again- when it came down to it, she had nothing to say to her. As usual, she tried to reason with her and it went in one ear and came out the other, but not without insulting her first. She was gonna have to try something else- being here for too long couldn't have been good.

“Shut up, Mother!” Lillie let go of the wall and stepped up to her. “Now you listen to me! I'm taking you home whether you like it or not!!” She pointed to her chest.

“Excuse me?”

She stepped back. “Y-y-you heard me!”

She laughed. “Look at you! What happened to the 'tough’ Lillie a few moments ago? Tch, what the hell makes you think I wanna go back?! I'm staying here with my precious Nihilego, my only children, for all eternity! So, get the hell out of my sight!!”

What did she mean by “my only children”? “No Mother, I'm staying here.”

She frowned and pointed to the entrance. “Get out! I wish you useless children would listen to an adult for once! I'm sick of this silly conversation, and I'm sick of seeing your ugly face!”

Lillie slapped her as hard as she could. “I'm sick of you, Mother! I'm sick of you always casting Brother and me to the side when we don't obey you! Well, guess what? We're not extensions of you! We're not your playthings! If you can't accept that, then, well… maybe you are better off here with your 'precious children’!” she hoped using reverse psychology would work.

Mother rubbed her cheek. “You know what, Lillie?”

She stepped back towards the wall again, trembling. “Y-yes, Mother?” she knocked her back against the wall.

She wanted to cup Lillie's cheeks, but she flinched.

Lillie shivered; slapping her might have been going too far, and she was worried about what Mother might do.“Mother... I'm sorry. Don't... please.”

She wore a soft smile and cupped her cheeks.

Lillie blushed. “Huh? Mother?”

Her smile grew bigger and she kissed her forehead. “Thank you, Lillie.”

“For what?”

“For putting some sense into me.”

So yelling and fighting actually worked? Shoot, if Lillie would've known that, she would've skipped the small talk and just given her a good slap or two!

“Thanks.” She smiled.

“Heh.” She kissed her on the lips.

Lillie's face was flushed. “So, uh, are you coming home with me?”

“You're pretty cute when your face is all red like that…” she pinched her cheeks.

Why wasn't she answering her questions? Was Mother trying to stall for time? It didn't matter for now, though. Being with Mother like this, touching and kissing and caressing each other like this, felt so natural. As Mother was digging her nails into her back, Lillie began to feel weak and dizzy. She could barely stand up anymore; she closed her baggy eyes and fell to the ground.

***

Lusamine gazed upon her beautiful daughter, who was unconscious due to Nihilego's poison and stripped of her hideous clothes. Taking advantage of her current state, Lusamine planted slow, wet kisses on her pale skin.

Her lips landed on her navel and she hoisted herself up. “I want this so bad…” she pressed down on Lillie's clit, wishing she could remove her panties. “But it'll have to wait.”

When Lusamine was touching Lillie, she was able to infect her with Nihilego's venom; Lusamine became one with it after she and that simpleton arrived here. Now all she had to do was wait for her sweet little daughter to wake up and she would be all hers! The poison would have almost fully corrupted her mind by then, and all that nonsense about “going home” and “children not being toys” would have been thrown out the window. Lillie would be turned into the perfect pet, the way she should be.

While Lillie was still unconscious, Lusamine peaked in her bag. Nothing of note was in it, other than some snacks and drinks. There wasn't even a Pokeball in here. So her daughter really was serious when she said she came here alone. Foolish girl. At the bottom of the bag, Lusamine saw a bunch of pictures and she took them out; there were mostly pictures of her and Moon together in various places, like the mall and the beach.

“How cute…” she said as she was browsing through them.

Her eyes widened when she saw a picture of them in bed, with Moon's hand groping Lillie's breasts. “Are they…?”

Rumors about them dating circulated around Alola, but she didn't believe it. In most of these pictures, they looked like a normal pair of girlfriends, but looking at this one, maybe the rumors had some merit. So, Lillie was a lesbian? The poor thing! Perhaps Lusamine really did do a terrible job of parenting her. But she could use this to her advantage; the girl was already screwed in the head, so having her wrapped around Lusamine's finger within minutes should be even simpler than she thought.

Lusamine casted the pictures to the side and stared at her daughter's face; her eyes were starting to open.

“Huh?” She scratched her eyes. “Mother…?”

“Hello, Lillie.”

“Where am I?” She looked around. “What am I doing here?”

She must have amnesia, Lusamine thought.

Lillie yawned. “Was I sleeping?”

“Yes.”

“For how long?”

She didn't have time to answer her daughter’s stupid questions right now. Her tongue has been desperate to taste more of Lillie's salty skin, and there was nothing in her way now.

Lusamine cupped Lillie's cheeks and smiled. “Are you alright, dear?”

Lillie looked down and gasped. “Where are… where are my clothes? Why am I in my bikini?”

It's about time you noticed that you naive little girl, Lusamine thought. “They got ruined when you fell…” she traced a finger down her stomach.

She shivered. “Mother, what're you…?”

She ignored her daughter's concern and continued to trace her finger on her smooth stomach. She probably should've tried to coax her first, but she was quite the impatient one.

Lillie took deep breaths and began to sweat.

Was she getting aroused already? Wonderful- she didn't have to convince her with talk then. They talked long enough anyway.

“Do you like girls, dear?” Lusamine asked as she unhooked Lillie's white training bra.

“Yes…” she shivered to Lusamine's touches.

Lusamine circled around her daughter's nipples with her thumb. “And when did you realize that?”

“When…” she took a deep breath. “I realized that… I liked Moon better than I liked Hau.”

She trailed her thumb to the other nipple and rubbed it until it hardened. “Are you dating Moon?”

“Yes.”

So the rumors were true after all! Haha, how interesting! “Have you done… anything with her yet?” she was still rubbing her nipple.

“Huh?”

“Has she…” she traced her finger down Lillie's chest. “Touched you in intimate places?” she ran her hand on her waistline.

Lillie's body rocked and her legs widened. “Nnnooo… not like this…”

Was her daughter inviting her to play in her most sensitive area? That was fast! She wondered if it was already dripping wet for her. Her own pussy dampened just by thinking about it.

Lusamine tugged at Lillie's panties. “Do you want me to…?”

She nodded.

Wow, already? She didn't think Lillie would “agree" to this so quickly. That poison worked wonders on her. She already had a hidden attraction for her( at least, that's how it seemed) so the poison was just expressing it for her.

Lusamine pulled down Lillie's panties, threw them to the side, and stared in between her legs. Her mouth watered at the marvelous site. Lillie's pink, adorable little twat glistened in the dim light, and her hardened bud throbbed. Every part of her delicious looking twat was begging to be licked and sucked.

“Oh honey, you're soaking wet…” Lusamine licked her lips.

Lillie rubbed her stomach. “Mother…”

“Does your Mommy make you wet?”

She nodded.

“Are you ashamed of that?”

“Not really.”

She chuckled. “Not really? You know I'm your mother, right?”

Lillie threw a tantrum. “Stop teasing me!”

“Hahaha! Fine, I will.” She pressed down on her clit.

“Mmmm…” she shuddered.

She circled her finger around her clit as it throbbed and throbbed. “Does that feel good, my pet?”

Lillie arched her back. “Mmmm, Mother…”

“Oh, Lillie…” she dipped her finger in her creamy entrance and swirled it around.

Her body was shaking and her moans turned louder.

“You're a bad girl, Lillie.” She swirled her finger faster.

“No, Mother!” She grabbed a fistful of sand.

Lusamine carefully jammed a second finger into her daughter's tight opening and began to finger her. As her fingers were grinding against Lillie's walls, her walls became hotter and tighter until they pulsed around her fingers and trapped her in her wet heat. With a few more delicate touches, Lillie's sweet juices flowed down on Lusamine's hand.

She wiggled her fingers around before sliding them out. Her daughter's inner thighs were covered with her juices, and she had a small smile on her face.

“Open wide, dear.” She ordered.

Lillie opened her mouth and closed her eyes, and Lusamine stuck her sticky fingers in there. She sucked on them eagerly, and Lusamine pushed them in and out.

“That's right, my little pet…” Lusamine mocked as her daughter was tasting her own juices.

She was still sucking like a good slave.

Lusamine wiggled her fingers out and smiled. “Do you like the way you taste?”

She nodded twice.

She rubbed her wet fingers on her daughter's cheek. “Are you a cum slut?”

“No! I'm a good girl!”

She smirked. “That's what I wanna hear.”

“I'm your one and only good girl.” She blushed.

Lillie was acting like a great sex kitten already! So innocent, yet so eager for her mother to have her way with her. So eager for her mother to lap in between her legs, to lick her sweaty skin, and taste her lips.

Lusamine rubbed Lillie's clit with her thumb. “Do you want me to be a good mother and lick between your legs?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

She sighed. “Yes, master.”

Lusamine was expecting her to say “yes, Mother”, but “yes, master” was even more subservient. “Mmmm… I couldn't possibly refuse when you say it like that. Hold on.” She stood up to take off her clothes.

“...” Her cheeks turned red.

She laughed. “Like what you see?”

Lillie smiled and nodded.

“Heh.” Lusamine kneeled between her daughter's legs and slid her tongue into her silky warmth.

“Master…” she widened her legs and arched her back. “Mmmm…”

Lusamine moaned into Lillie's pussy and swirled around, licking up her flowing juices. As she was licking all around, Lillie kicked and screamed and yelled, and her walls tightened and clamped on Lusamine's tongue. Her juices then gushed on Lusamine's face, but that didn't stop her from circling her tongue around her pulsing walls.

“Mother… don't stop…” her thighs were shaking to Lusamine's licks. “Please… OOOHHH!!” She released another stream of warm, thick juices.

Lusamine really needed to wipe her face now, but running her tongue against her walls as they pulsed was more urgent. As her daughter’s heated walls were still pulsing around her tongue, Lusamine pushed her tongue in and out at a slow pace at first, and when Lillie began to scream louder, Lusamine pushed faster. She grinded against her daughter's walls, inflaming them further. With a few more pushes, Lillie cried out and spilled her juices yet again.

Before leaving her trembling, burning, dripping walls, Lusamine wiggled her tongue around. Then, she slid out and used the tip of her tongue to taste her little opening. She swirled around it, sometimes prying inside her.

Lillie was a shaking mess by this point. “Moth… master!!!”

Keep calling me master like a good little sex slave, Lusamine thought as she ran her tongue on her folds and then nibbled on them.

Her breathing turned shallow, and she shivered.

Lusamine hoisted herself up and wiped her face with her hand. Most of the cum dried, but she was able to scoop some of it up.

“I'm sorry for ruining your beautiful face, Mother.” Said Lillie.

“What? It's fine, dear.”

She grinned.

“Open wide.” She brushed her cum soaked finger on Lillie's lower lip.

She opened her mouth, and Lusamine slid two fingers into it.

“Suck.” She ordered.

As she did what she was told without complaint, Lusamine jammed two fingers into her damp slit and grinded them against her walls. The dampness soon turned to wetness when she picked up the pace and swirled them around and around. Lusamine pulled out of Lillie's mouth and ordered her to lick her hand clean. While her daughter ran her warm tongue on her palm, she rested her fingers in her slit and watched Lillie.

“That's a good girl…” she smirked as Lillie licked her palm like a lap Rockruff. “Lillie.”

Lusamine slid her fingers out of her daughter's slit and danced around her puffy folds and rubbed her numb clit. Her daughter bit down on her finger in response, and Lusamine had to give her insolent pet a slap.

“I'm sorry, master!”

“You’re forgiven.” She returned to stroking Lillie's clit and used her other hand to rub against her chest.

Lillie trembled.

Lusamine began to roughly squeeze and pull on Lillie's clit until her juices overflowed all around them. To help her out of her powerful orgasm, Lusamine dived face first into her awaiting sea and slurped on her folds and sucked on her bud.

“You served your master well, my dear.” Lusamine said after running her lips all over Lillie's soaking wet pussy.

She was trying to catch her breath. “I did?”

She played in her daughter's sweaty hair. “Of course.”

She smiled.”I'm glad I did. I'd like to pleasure you too, but…” she yawned. “I'm so tired…”

“Oh? You want to lick your mother all the way down to her pussy…” Lusamine trailed her finger down Lillie's stomach to her clit. “And stick your tongue deep inside me…” she rubbed her clit. “And push it in and out until my juices cover your face?” she rubbed it harder.

Her body couldn't stop shaking. “Yes! Ahh!”

She wanted to rub on her until she came again, but her poor pet was already exhausted. So she stopped and gave her daughter a deep kiss.

“They'll be plenty of time for that later…” Lusamine said after she broke the kiss. “That is, if you wish to stay with me…” she ran her finger on Lillie's most sensitive area, hoping to coax her into giving her the “right” answer.

Her legs shook. “Hmm… yes, Mother! I don't care about anything else! I only wanna serve you, and for you to serve me… forever…”

Lusamine wore an evil smirk and plunged two fingers into Lillie's slit. “That's exactly what your master wanted to hear, my sweet.”

“Mmmm…” she moaned.

Lusamine wiggled her fingers out before Lillie came. “Go to sleep now, love.” She kissed her on the forehead and and caressed her until she fell asleep.

When Lusamine's sex slave woke up, she immediately served her master by worshipping Lusamine's body with her hands, mouth, and tongue, and she served her master quite well.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said this was a bad ending, but personally, I wouldn't mind being trapped with Lusamine in you know what I mean (wink).


End file.
